Past
by SilverSeaweedBrains
Summary: Maya Hart made a mistake, now it's time to fix it. After so long, will everyone forgive her? Or will they stay in the past...
1. Introduction

I sat right in front of the place that _used _to mean the world to me._ Used to. _

_John Quincy Adams Middle School_

I sucked in a deep breath, and let it go. I have to go in, I have to make this right.

My name is Maya Hart, and I am the worst friend to ever exist. I still live in guilt after twenty-five years. My best-friend or ex-best-friend is Riley Matthews and I betrayed her, I broke her heart. And her heart is huge and fragile, it's like hurting a big fat puppy.

_Flashback:_

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MAYA!" Riley perkily said, "IT'S OUR LAST DANCE OF MIDDLE SCHOOL!"_

_"Which shows that the last day of school is coming" I had to add that. Summer's the best part of every year. I still don't know who divided this shit, ten months of school and two months of Summer. Even I can do that, and I get C's on a good day..._

_"Aww..."_

_Same Old Riley, I thought smiling._

_"Enough of that. Come on." I dragged her inside._

_We walked through the door, DAMN! The school cleans up good. Thank you janitor Harley._

_Huckleberry and Farkle were waiting inside. Bucky McBoing-boing was with Riley, leaving me and Farkle._

_"Dance with me?"_

_"Whatever, can't kill me." I stopped, "No tango."_

_He got disappointed and pouted. I rolled my eyes and dragged him to the floor. After about twenty minutes of dancing, I went to go get some punch. I drank a sip and felt a little woozy- probably to much partying. I drank FIVE cups. I seriously needed to barf. But who cares!_

_I saw Ranger Rick who looked "fine". I ran up and Kissed him. He kissed back!_

_I failed to notice my heartbroken best-friend in the corner._

_Flashback Over_

After that, I dropped out. Coward-y right!

Now, it's 2029, the reunion. I had to face Farkle, Lucas, and Riley. Sometimes, I lay awake every night thinking about them and what they're up to. I hope Riley got her happy ending. I pushed the door- forgeting it was pull. Then, i pulled. There were three wide-eyed faces. And one glare. Hell, I deserved what I got.

"Riley, I need to explain."


	2. Hearts Are Meant To Be Broken

"Riley we need to talk."

This is it, the time to make things right.

"There isn't anything to talk about, I've moved on with my life." Riley smirked.

I know I deserve this, but at that second, my heart broke as if it were glass. Was this what it was like when I told Mr. Matthew's he had nothing to teach me because I failed a freaking test? Karma's comin' at me like at the speed of light.

I turned to Lucas, how come the three of them were still friends? Huckle- Lucas made a mistake too...

"I think there is." I said.

"This isn't middle school anymore, I'm not following."

"Well, this is a reunion." I dragged her away to the corner of the gym.

"Why'd you do it?" Riley asked tapping her foot like a teacher. That was really annoying.

_Oh god, she really is the copy of Cory_

"The punch was spiked and I was drunk." I bluntly said.

"Now I'm more mad"

Why is she mad at me? It wasn't my fault the punch was spiked. Isn't that against the law? Underage Drinking?

"Why?"

"Have you ever heard the saying, '_People reveal secrets when they're drunk' _?"

Oh god, was she really implying-

"MAYA! EARTH TO MAYA!" My head snapped up, "I'm hurt because you couldn't trust me enough to tell me."

Insert guilt here. Pretend you're at the all-powerful window.

"I was scared, I thought you would hate me."

"Is that how you think of me? Un-loyal?" I'm so stupid. I looked into her eyes, instead of happiness and quirkiness, I saw hurt, pain, and anger.

"Goodbye Maya-" I couldn't let this happen.

"WAIT!" I REALLY couldn't let this happen, "Give me another shot"

I was down to begging and pleading. I needed my other half, I needed Riley.

"Why should I?"

Why should she? I was a terrible person, a dumb dropout. A failure.

"Because you're my best friend." A tear leaked out of my eye and I just ran. Ran away from my problems like a coward. A friend-less coward.


	3. Mothers and Daughters Reunite

I ran and ran, all the way to the subway. Ever since I dropped out, my mom abandoned me, so I lived in the subway. It wasn't that bad, Evelyn took care of me and I got money singing for people or drawing their pictures. It was cold down there, good thing there are newspapers to keep me warm. I have sunk all the way to the bottom of the social scale.

Riley moved on, living a better life. She was better off without me by her side, all I was was a bad influence. Something holding her down, breaking her soul, and ruining her life. She, however, had the better impact on me...

I took the hat Evelyn gave me and flipped it over, "This is a new song called the Lonely, please donate money..."

Wow, I was VERY desperate.

"_2am; where do I begin,_

_Crying off my face again._

_The silent sound of loneliness_

_Wants to follow me to bed._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Too afraid to go inside_

_For the pain of one more loveless night._

_But the loneliness will stay with me_

_And hold me til I fall asleep._

_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most._

_I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby._

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again._

_Broken pieces of_

_A barely breathing story_

_Where there once was love_

_Now there's only me and the lonely._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room_

_Can the lonely take the place of you?_

_I sing myself a quiet lullaby_

_Let you go and let the lonely in_

_To take my heart again."_

**(A/N: DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG, CHRISTINA PERRI OWNS IT)**

I look around too see if anyone was actually listening to me.

_Nothing again, food will have to wait._

I heard stomach growls as if it were a lion. The subway turns silent as everyone looks in my direction.

"Sure, now you people listen."

"I listened"

"Thank you Evelyn" I feel so used to calling her Crazy-Hat.

"Thank _You, _You saved my hat all these years."

No, that isn't a fair judgement.

"No, thank you for being a mother to me for 25 years."

We shared a hug. Katy abandoned me like trash. She said that I hadn't become as bad as her, I became _worse._

"M-Maya?! What happened! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Oh no, I recognized that voice. The voice of the woman who always fed me oatmeal every morning. The voice of a woman who treated me like a daughter. The voice of Topanga Matthews.


	4. A Long, Long Week

"M-Maya?! What happened! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Oh no, I recognized that voice. The voice of the woman who always fed me oatmeal every morning. The voice of a woman who treated me like a daughter. The voice of Topanga Matthews.

"U-Umm," HELP! "I'm not Maya, I'm... CANDACE! Candace Flyn."

"Cut the Crap, Maya"

I put on a shocked face, "Mrs. Topanga Matthews, cursing?"

"Maya, you aren't in middle school, you can handle cursing." I was about to back away, a hand was put on my shoulder.

"Maya, Go with her." Evelyn said, I nodded.

_No way out of this now..._

I hesitated then walked on to the bus with Topanga. We sat down, awkward in silence.

"We have a situation, there is a two- hour delay." The Speaker said in a barely understandable voice.

_Great..._

"Where have you been?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

"I've been here." I replied, I thought she would catch the hint that I don't want to talk.

She rolled her eyes, "I mean, why have you stopped coming over?'

I stared at her, How do I say this without her hating me?

"I may have, gottendrunkattheschooldanceandkissedlucascausingRileytohateme..." I blurted out stupidly.

"WHAT?!" Here it comes, the hatred. "THAT'S WHY?!"

"Why what?"

"Why you dropped out and basically lost all contact with us?"

"I was here, you never looked."

"Is that what you think?"

_Uh oh._

Well, the subway is a common place. You would think that they would at least look here.

"We did look, we searched the school, your home, and we even searched Riley's room."

"Why didn't Riley tell you? Mr. Matthews?"

Oh come on, Mr. Matthews has to know...

"He didn't know."

_WHAT?!_

"Farkle?"

_Can't Blame A Girl For Trying,_

She looked at me like , '_Are you seriously asking that?'_

"Now that this is all cleared up, I wo-" I got cut off.

"YOU WOULD, like to have a reunion with the entire family." I groaned. What is it with reunions these days? "Family including, Joshua, Amy, Allan, and Shawn."

Oh god, JOSHUA?!

"Riley too, of course."

"Not going to work. I tried saying sorry yesterday."

"Maya, give her time..."

"I GAVE HER FIFTEEN YEARS!"

"True, True."

This is going to be a long week...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating! And sorry for the sucky chapter. I have a disease, "Writers Block"<strong>

***SHUDDER***

**I am pretty sure it isn't contagious, don't worry.**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews!**

**-The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	5. Flaws, Faults, and Thoughts

Now that Topanga is forcing me to a reunion, you would think that she wouldn't have to take me to her apartment. She did it anyways...

"MAYA!" My head snapped up, "You were staring into space, we're here."

"Oh"

* * *

><p>Topanga sorted through her keys until she found a bright pink key with hints of bronze on it. I raised my eyebrows.<p>

"Riley and you did this when you first met." Oh yeah!

_Flashback:_

_"Hi! I'm Riley" a girl with a huge smile glued to her face came up to me. "What's your name?"_

_"My name's Maya!"_

_"Wanna be friends?"_

_"Okay!" I really needed a friend!_

_"MOMMY! DADDY!" Two Big People came up to us with a baby._

_"Yes, Riley" The man with weird hair asked._

_"I MADE A FRIEND! Her name's Maya."_

_I pointed at the man, "You have weird hair." I laughed along with the woman next to him. The little baby even giggled a little._

_"I'll be over there with your mom..." The man said pointing to the corner._

_"Okay Daddy" Riley looked over to the table, "Mommy left her keys, Maya. I'm going to go tell her." _

_She was about to move- "Wait!" She looked at me with a confused face, "It looks too boring."_

_"It does, so?"_

_"Lets decorate it!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_I tip-toed over to the paint, carefully taking it._

_"Lets start!" I whispered._

_Riley tripped and the key fell into the big jar of pink paint/_

_"Riley! Get the key out!" I whisper-yelled._

_"It's too big!" She started to cry._

_"I'll get it!"_

_"Yay!"_

_I dunked my hand in the paint and knocked it pink stuff fell on the floor and I picked the key up._

_"Tada!" She took the key and handed it to her mom who now had a pink hand. Nothing compared to mine, of course._

_Flashback Over:_

Yup! It was hard explaining this to my mom though. Anyways, Topanga jiggled the key into the lock and the door creaked open.

"Cory, I'm home!" Cory walked to the door and froze.

"Maya?"

"Hi." I said bluntly.

_Stupid. *Facepalm*_

"GROUP HUG!"

"Did someone say, group hug?" A guy with frizzy hair came down- WAIT! THAT'S AUGGIE!

"Auggie?"

"Maya?"

"Okay, to clear this up, I found Maya in the Subway and I brought her here. I'm planning a reunion and NOTHING will change my mind." Cory opened his mouth, "YES, I know that you just had a middle school reunion."

Cory put up his hands in surrender.

"What's the commotion about-" Uh- oh. Riley stood there, her expression hardening, "Oh. It's Maya... Of course."

Insert gigantic surge of guilt and fear.

"Um, bye-" I was about to run away but Topanga pulled me back.

"Oh no, you don't"

"Huh, first you take Lucas, Now my family! What's next!"

"Riley!" Cory scolded.

This was too much, I pulled my self from Topanga's grip and stormed out.

_She's right. You took her first love, her mom, her dad, and her brother. You were just selfish, cowardly, and jealous. You don't deserve anything, especially not Riley._

Your Wrong!

_Am I? You may still have some idea that you can still repair your life, but I'm YOUR thoughts. You know this. Stop acting like you don't._

Your right... I'm a failure...

_At least some part of you is still smart._

I curled up in a ball, freezing on the cold pavement, drifting into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Just in case you get angry with me later, I have another Idea for this story. This will probably end in Joshaya.<strong>

** -The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	6. Hiding Under the Covers

I woke up from a dreamless night and sighed.

_You can't even dream of being better._

I looked around and my eyebrows knit in confusion, "Where am I?" I thought aloud.

"A Hospital." I rubbed my eyes and saw _another _Matthews family member looking down at me. Just my luck.

"Uncle Josh?" I half-asked and half-yawned.

He chuckled, "I'm not your Uncle, Maya."

"Even Better." I laughed, remembering the last time we saw each other. "Why does my throat feel so dry? Why is my nose stuffed?"

"You don't remember?" Remember what? "You fell asleep outside, without a blanket."

"Oh. Wait-" I looked at him, "Why are you _here, _aren't you supposed to be in Philadelphia?" I gestured to the ground.

"Cory said you ran off. Topanga looked everywhere, but couldn't find you." Oh god, now Riley is going to hate me. At least, hate me _more. _"I came to look. Conveniently, I looked in the park."

"If you found me, where are Cory and Topanga?" Are they here? I don't think Riley would let them come, though.

"I figured you didn't want to be found," He paused, "Why did you leave?"

"Riley doesn't want me there." I managed to say without tears.

_Crybaby_

"Why would you think that?" Why wouldn't I? She made it crystal clear. "Riley called me a few years back crying. She wouldn't mention why, but I'm putting the pieces together."

"She was probably crying over Lucas..." Shit! Why would I say that out loud!?

_You're stupid, obviously._

"The guy from game night?" His eyebrows furrowed together, "What does he have to do with anything?"

Oh no! I can't have _him _angry at me too! "Nothing!" I hid under the hospital covers.

He pulled the blanket away from me, "Really, Maya? Hiding under the covers? We aren't three." He smirked.

_Now **He **__knows you're childish._

I turned red, "Sorry, I just really don't want to talk about it..."

Josh frowned, "What happened to the confident Maya Hart that I knew?"

_She became pathetic._

"I don't know..."

"Well, I'll help you figure it out." He put his hand out, "Partners?"

I shook it, my hand tingling, "Partners."

* * *

><p><strong>Who wants to hear my new life motto? Nobody? I'm saying it anyway!<strong>

**~A Chapter A Day Keeps The Fangirls Away.~**


	7. Bowling Balls and Ex's

_"Well, I'll help you figure it out." He put his hand out, "Partners?"_

_I shook it, my hand tingling, "Partners."_

* * *

><p>After I got released, Josh stood outside holding his keys, leaning against his black BMW.<p>

"Ready to go, sunshine?" Josh asked teasingly, "I don't have all day."

"Yes you do," Josh cocked his head, "And, go where?"

"I'm finding the _real _Maya Hart. And to do that, I'm making you have fun."

"I'm fun!" I got defensive.

_Defensive and not fun... how attracting._

Shut it, thoughts...

"Prove it." He smirked. "I bet you can't beat me at... bowling!" He decided.

Time to wipe that smirk off of his face.

* * *

><p>Josh took me to the bowling alley and would not let me pay...<p>

"Come on Hart!" He said, "Let me be a gentleman!"

"Why the sudden change?"

_Bad comeback._

Like yours was any better.

_You do realize that you're talking to yourself._

Ugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny." He said sarcastically.

"I know." I flipped my hair, jokingly of course.

_ego._

"Just wait till' I kick your ass at bowling." The gentleman thing didn't work out- shocker. Note the sarcasm.

I scoffed, "You wish."

Josh was distracted in the argument, so I slipped twenty dollars onto the counter. The person took it quickly.

"Hah!" I rubbed my victory in his face.

"Dang it." He pouted, and I have to say, he looked really cute.

_Out of your league._

"Stop being a baby, Let's go!"

"Fine." He said as he took a bowling ball. "Watch this."

Josh closed his eyes and rolled the bowling ball. It knocked most of the pins, impressive.

"Beat that." He said cockily.

"I will." I said confidently.

I closed my eyes and rolled it. I heard pins knocking down, so I opened my eyes to see none left.

"I win." I smirked.

"You got lucky." He pointed a finger at me.

"Hey Maya!" I saw Huckleberry walking towards us.

Why does the universe make my life so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>To answer someone's question, I will try to update everyday. I took a break for New Years, obviously. I just saw, "Into the woods" and I hated the bakers wife. Did you see how easily the prince seduced her?! She didn't even regret it. And to think, the baker didn't even know, so he sobbed over her death. Cinderella was smart. The birds told her what happened- So bye-bye Prince Charming. I'm impressed that disney used the original tales instead of their own. Okay, now I'm done rambling.<strong>

**-The Author That Shall Not Be Named**


	8. Jealousy and Disappointment

_"Hey Maya!" I saw Huckleberry walking towards us._

_Why does the universe make my life so complicated?_

* * *

><p>"Um, hey..." I felt awkward standing here with him.<p>

He leaned in for a hug and I walked back, not wanting to be with him.

"What's wrong?" He dared to ask that. Lucas Friar is the biggest idiot ever.

_We all know that's you._

"What's wrong... WHAT'S-" Josh put a hand over my mouth and dragged me away.

"Calm down, take a deep breath." Josh soothed.

_anger issues._

"HE FRIGGEN ASKED WHAT WAS WRONG WHEN HE CLEARLY KNOWS WHY!" I yelled, getting weird looks from everyone.

"It's okay, I wouldn't let him bother you." we both smiled.

His smile was so perfect... and out of my league.

_got that right._

"Um, Maya?" Lucas called from behind me and my gaze turned cold.

I spun around and put on a fake smile, "Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the movies, you know, to catch up?" Josh looked like he was about to punch his lights out.

"No thank you." I said before they started fighting.

Does it make me a bad person to feel good because Josh got jealous.

_yes._

I closed my eyes, not wishing to see his beautiful brown orbs disappointed. He wasn't a bad guy, and this wasn't his fault. It was mine. It just didn't feel... right.

Josh let out a sigh of relief and I raised my eyebrows at him. He blushed and looked away.

"You know, you're cute when you blush." I teased.

He looked at me, "Are you calling me cute?" He teased right back.

"Maybe." I said, getting my cool back.

"Hey! It's working! You're turning back into Maya!" He did a victory dance.

"What was I before, an alien?" I asked.

"Maybe." He mocked. I pretend glared, but it was hard when you were smiling.

_you're uglier than an alien._

"Why did you close your eyes after you said no to Lucas?" He asked.

"No reason."

He looked at me suspiciously, "Okay."

All of this reminded me of how Lucas wasn't cast out of the group and _I _was. I needed to get answers and I knew just the person.

Farkle Minkus, here I come.


	9. Forgive and Forget

I dragged josh to his car, "Josh we have to go somewhere."

"Wh-" He made a confused face, "You have a very tight grip."

I flipped my hair, "I know." I remembered the plan, "Wait! Type in **(A/N: Pretend there is a random address listed there.)**

"Okay?"

"JUST DO IT."

_Bossy._

I mentally smirked at my thoughts.

"Fine!" Josh put up his hands in surrender and obeyed me.

* * *

><p>"It's Maya!" I buzzed through my former friend's box.<p>

"Maya? As in Maya Hart?" Farkle said.

"No shit Sherlock." I replied.

"Why are we here?" Josh asked... again.

"Just deal with it." I replied... again.

The door squeaked open and I saw a sliver of Farkle's face. "Is Riley there?"

"No..." it was my time to be confused.

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me inside. By instinct, I grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him in too.

Wait... I GRABBED HIS HAND!

_Stupid._

I looked at Josh and his face was a shade of pink.

"I'm-um... Sorry." I managed to say without turning a deep shade of red.

"Yea- uh..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Am I interrupting something?" Farkle smirked.

Agghh, I was _trying _not to blush. Thanks a lot Farkle.

"Anyways, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." He replied.

"Why was Lucas not cropped out of the group and I was?"

"Riley forgave him quicker because she expected less from him than you." What? She expected a lot from me? Wha? "Although, she really did miss you. Before you walked in, Riley really wanted you to come."

"Then why did she chase me away?" I countered, "She even accused me of stealing her life."

"She just needs to blow off steam, you caught her off guard!"

"I guess.."

"I can call her." Josh took out his phone and dialed her number.

_"H-hello?"_

_"Riley? Are you crying?"_

He looked at me and handed the phone.

_"Um, hey Riles..."_

_"Maya?" She said stiffening._

_"Why're you crying?"_

_"Maya! I'm sorry!"_

_"I should be saying that to you."_

_"I forgave you a long time ago."_

I smiled bigger than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! For the updating habits. The lying habits. The crappy chappy habits. The crappy jokes.<strong>

**-The Author That Shall Not Be Named.**


End file.
